


we have all the time in the world

by pixiewaltz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Open Ending, i guess? is this a slowburn, it's like.. johnny realizing he has a FAT CRUSH on winwin but it's too late, kinda semi-canon, not too late it's just that.. he's developing, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: (johnny centric) - johnny knows he got all the time in the world to get to know winwin.





	we have all the time in the world

** 2017 **

Johnny knew immediately that he won’t get along very well with Winwin. Maybe it’s because of his closed-off demeanor, or it’s simply because they have zero overlapping interest that keeps the conversation going. Often time it was just simple conversations – have you eaten? did you sleep well last night? what are today’s schedule? Johnny was fine with that and so does Winwin, it seemed like. After all they’ll have all the time in the world to get to know each other, no need to rush. It took Johnny and Taeyong three years to get into this point of their friendship – everything will be fine. 

Three months, four months, five months went on. Johnny is now busy with radio schedules with Jaehyun until very late at night and every time he arrives home, several members already surrounding Winwin like bees on blossoming apple flowers. He’s too tired to join in their conversations but it seems like they’re arguing about a game? Or a show? He heard Taeil making a weird gnawing sound, followed by Haechan’s loud giggle and Mark hitting the couch as his laugh exploded. Seemed fun. Johnny’s mood went up just by seeing them having fun – it’s the dad persona in him. Later that night Jaehyun told him the argument between Winwin and Taeil about a zombie show they watched; the look on Jaehyun’s face as he retells the story to him inflicted a little worry in him – no, it’s not about them or Jaehyun, it’s about him. Looks like it’s just him who still isn’t getting along with Winwin and it made his heart drop a little bit. 

But he reassured himself that he got all the time in the world. They live together anyway. 

\--

** 2018 **

One time during their overseas schedules, Johnny became roommate with Winwin. No, he wasn’t nervous or feeling awkward at all. A year has passed and his topic of conversation with him has developed; sometimes they’ll talk about how annoying their bosses are, or how they found the dusk pretty as they sleepily talk about their uncertain future, or how Winwin tells him the story about his hometown and in return Johnny tells him everything about Chicago. You need to come to my house, he told him. My mom cooks the best grilled chicken – Winwin’s eyes sparkled when Johnny shows him pictures his mom sent him. They do get along well, pretty great even. Winwin told him how nice it is that he feels peaceful and serene around him; a great compliment knowing how chaotic his members can be around Winwin. So Johnny lets him read his novel during their time together, putting a soothing music on so it won’t disturb him (Winwin responded with a cute little ‘wooooo! nice!’ before burying his nose deep back into the pages) and brew coffee for both of them. He remembers what Yuta told him – Winwin likes a rather bitter coffee. 

Winwin told him not long after that he worries about his re-debut in China unit. Johnny was pleasantly surprised that Winwin was willing to tell him this – how long it took him to be open about his worries? Winwin is such a resilient and smart person so he knows he will do well regardless of the situation. He told him that he’ll have his back no matter what, that other members feel the same way and will always support him in anything he does. 

Johnny remembers how Winwin’s face light up that night and how his smile remained on his face even after he turned off the light. He told him this story on the radio (with a little twist to make the story interesting ofcourse, whining on how Winwin doesn’t talk to him and prefers to read his book) only to be slammed by Yuta. He came home feeling upset at Yuta who’s kissing Winwin’s hair right now. 

But it’s fine. He doesn’t have to fit to his standard to feel close emotionally to Winwin. After all, they still have all the time in this world. Who knows what will happen next? 

\--

** 2019 **  
“So you’re moving out?” 

“Yeah, the company told me to. Sorry that I can’t stay with you guys any longer.”

“We still can meet at the company anyway. It’s ok, it’s not a big deal.”

Johnny bit his lip. Yuta and Taeil’s room has been emptied on one side. It’s so weird to see their room look that empty. This is not right. 

“It’s not like I’m leaving you guys forever… why are you all crying?” 

Oh no, the kids are crying. Haechan is clutching on Winwin’s sleeve, wiping his tears silently before pulling him into a tight hug. Mark is looking angry – he just woke up from his nap and his furrowed brows made him resemble an angry lion cub more. The adults are taking this better, they knew it will come to this. Taeyong is helping the manager with Winwin’s luggage, Doyoung is making sure Winwin doesn’t leave anything behind. 

“No, actually just leave several clothes here. You will never know when you will be back here again.” Doyoung later said. Jaehyun murmured in agreement, Taeil refusing to throw Winwin’s toothbrush to the trash not far from the living room. Winwin complied, leaving five pieces of clothes back. Why does this hurt them so much? Johnny felt like his words are stuck in his throat, eyes burning when Winwin hugs him for a few second. 

“See you later,” he smiled. It’s crazy how he just realized that he likes him a lot now that he’s about to leave. What happened with them having all the time in the world? Will there be any time ever for them to catch up and sip a freshly brewed cup of coffee in the future?

As Winwin’s footsteps disappear, he reassured himself again that he will – they will. After all, they’re still in the same company. They still have all the time in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything for fun purpose for MORE THAN A YEAR so yeah.. this is rusty as hell? using inktober as the opportunity to get back to writing even if i suck at this!!!!!! so dear readers.. today i offer you... THIS SELF-INDULGENCE MESS bc i miss winwin in 127......... anyways. i suck at this. im a bad writer. have fun.


End file.
